Under the Surface
by isamadda
Summary: AH. OOC. Bella becomes pregnant at seventeen and has a baby girl, Ebony. But when Bella leaves, Edward cannot cope and baby Ebony is left with an absent mother and a father who cannot even look at her. Please read! It's better than the summary sounds!
1. 1 Why is Everything so Repetitive?

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N : Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please review and I hope you like it. The characters are a little different to in the books but that's creative license.**

**Chapter 1: Why is everything so repetitive?**

'You know,' Edward murmured, 'there's only one thing in this world about which I'm absolutely positive.' He became incoherent toward the end as I brushed my lips against his, soft as a whisper. I drew just enough breath to reply,

'Yes and what's that?' He put his hands on my cheeks to pull me away and look me straight in the eye.

'You.' He looked at me hesitantly, as if deciding something. He sighed. 'I guess there's something I want to say to you,' he paused. I looked deep into his beautiful sea green eyes, waiting. 'I love you.' He blushed and looked down. I sighed contentedly.

'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words.' I said, nestling my head in the crook of his arm, 'I love you too, with all my heart.' A blissful silence fell over us. Suddenly the door to Edward's room burst open, almost bouncing off the hinges.

'Edward, you promised me a rematch on Guitar Hero, you know I ca-' Emmett trailed off as his mouth dropped open in horror to see Edward and I entwined on his bed.

'Emmett,' I giggled.

'Bella, Edward' he closed his mouth just long enough to reply. I blushed.

'Good to see you... seeing us... seeing you...,' I trailed off.

'Maybe I'll come back later,' Emmett said, a mischievous grin crossing his face. 'Rose!' I heard him bellow as the door slammed closed, 'you'll never guess what Edward and Bella are doing, and you said he was frigid.' I sighed, our perfect little moment broken. That was the disadvantage of Edward's huge adopted family. No privacy. Of course, I loved them all like my own family. Brawny Emmett, a ferocious looking monster on the outside, but a little kid on the inside. His girlfriend, the outrageously beautiful, tenacious Rosalie, never afraid to speak her mind. Perky little Alice, ever the optimist and her other half, the quiet, thoughtful Jasper. And of course, Edward's adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, two of the kindest people I've ever met.

'What are you thinking about?' Edward whispered, breaking me out of my reverie.

'Just your family.'

'Oh God, I'm sorry about them.' Edward grimaced.

'No, don't be. They're brilliant. I've always wanted a big family.'

'But wouldn't it be better if there was no one around to _distract_ or_ interrupt _us,' Edward said meaningfully.

'Hmmm...' I mused, shivering with anticipation, 'well we've certainly scared Emmett and Rose away for a while, Carlisle and Esme are at work and Alice dragged Jasper out shopping. So I'd say we've got a little time on our hands.'

'I like the sound of that,' said Edward quietly.

Ugh. Monday morning. The worst time of the week. The beginning of yet another week of gym, trig with Mr. Varner and Mike Newton following me around like a puppy dog. The one thing to look forward to was biology class with Edward. I sighed, rolling out of bed and glancing in the mirror. My hair was an absolute disaster area as usual. I picked up my cell to call Alice for some damage control, but as I was dialling I heard the honk of a horn on the driveway. My dad, Charlie, had already left for his job as chief of police here in Forks, so it could only be one person.

I bounded over to the window and blew a kiss to my gorgeous boyfriend sitting behind the wheel of his shiny silver Volvo. Alice, sitting beside him, took one horror filled look at my hair and dishevelled pajamas and was sprinting into the house.

At last, after almost an hour of Alice fiddling with my hair and making me change outfits at least 600 times we were ready to leave.

I grimaced apologetically at Edward as I slid into the passenger seat. He rolled his eyes as Alice began to chatter nonstop about some sale at JC Penny I was sure she would drag me to at the weekend. Edward pulled out of my drive, far too fast as usual. At first, when we started getting serious we took turns between the Volvo and my old Chevy, but Edward complained so profusely every time we rode in the truck that eventually I gave in and let him drive every day. It was a mistake. He never abided by the traffic laws and with my dad being chief of police and all, they didn't get on too well. Well, that was an understatement. When my dad found out I was dating the school prankster he almost had a fit, he'd heard about Edward's exploits. Like the time he sawed Mr. Varner's desk in half and then super glued it together again so as soon as he leant on it he fell straight to the floor. Oh well, their relationship had to ease up eventually, right?

Thanks to Alice's makeover we arrived at school just as the bell rang and I only had time to give Edward a quick peck on the cheek before running off to government. The good thing about being tardy was that I didn't have to face Mike before class. He gave me an enthusiastic wave as I settled into my seat. I smiled weakly back.

The clock ticked painfully slowly as I waited for lunch so I could see Edward again. I hadn't had a chance to tell him about the great new British band I'd discovered at the weekend, the Filthy Youth. That was one of the things that had drawn me to Edward in the first place. He loved music just as much as I did. And we had exactly the same taste. We always had jam sessions at his place. Edward would play the guitar while I sang and Jasper would play harmonica. I had gotten completely lost in composing a new song in my notebook that I jumped a mile when the bell did eventually ring. Edward was waiting for me outside the door as usual. I stretched up on my tippy toes to kiss him. Jessica Stanley cleared her throat disgustedly as she passed, she was just jealous. I broke free reluctantly though, suddenly starving. My stomach grumbled loudly. Edward laughed and I whacked him in the arm with my folder. He grimaced in mock pain.

We got to the canteen, paid for our food and went to sit at our usual table in the corner. The others were already there. Jasper was sat with Alice tucked into his side and Rosalie sat with her back to Emmett. Evidently, they'd had _another _ridiculous argument. I sighed.

'What's wrong Rose?' even if I didn't ask she'd tell me anyway so I thought it best to get it over and done with. Rosalie huffed.

'That new girl, Nikki something, asked Emmett out and he said yes!' I frowned at Emmett who looked at his feet sheepishly.

'She took me by surprise!' he complained, 'look babe, I'll just go on one date with her tonight and let her down gently,' he whined tugging on Rose's arm.

'Okay I forgive you.' Rose said smiling at him sweetly. But I could see that evil glint in her eye which meant she was planning something. 'Would you go get me a soda honey?' she asked winningly. Emmett stood up and walked off, relieved at her quick forgiveness. She turned to us mischievously. 'Anyone up for some pranking tonight? I say we teach this new girl a lesson!' Edward bounced up and down excitedly, 'Oo, oo idea!' We all leaned in close and he whispered it to us. Emmett returned with the soda to see us all with huge grins on our faces. He looked just slightly confused. Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly again. I blushed and took a bite of my sandwich. Something tasted slightly funny about the meat. I took another bite. Oh God. It was definitely off, I scraped my chair back and ran to the bathroom to throw up leaving a very confused group of Cullens behind me, Edward looked so worried.

**A/N: Okay I know it was a bit boring but it's just to set the scene ,but let me know if you like it and if enough people do I may continue it. Also if anybody has any ideas for pranks to play on Nikki and Emmett or future plot ideas, feel free to let me know. I could really use the help. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. 2 Pranking and Revelations

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hey, well I have decided to continue the story. I'm sorry the first chapter was really short but I am hoping they will get longer as I get better at this whole story writing thing. Please review!!**

**Chapter 2: Pranking and Revelations**

**BPOV**

'Seriously Alice, I'm fine, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world' I reassured her for about the fiftieth time. I had thrown up once so now she seemed to think I was terminally ill. Thankfully Edward was slightly more relaxed. I really wanted to see Rosalie's prank go down on Emmett and Nikki. Emmett's face was going to be priceless. Rosalie had gotten a few friends from Seattle to help with the plan since Nikki knew all of us.

Emmett and Nikki were going to a little restaurant in Port Angeles for a meal. So, soon after Emmett left we all jumped in Rosalie's BMW and followed him. Now, we were at the restaurant and Alice was nagging at me that she didn't think I was well enough to join in. I'm glad that she cared so much but I was seriously fine.

'Okay,' Rosalie said quietly, peering through the window at Emmett and Nikki, 'Tom you're up first, remember to ask the server to open this window so we can all hear.'

'Right, action time!' Tom exclaimed, a gleeful smile on his face. We watched through the window as he walked into the restaurant. When Emmett saw him a look of horror spread across his face. Tom quickly whispered something to the server and we ducked down below the window while she opened it. 'Rupert!' we heard Tom exclaim, giving Emmett a huge pat on the back, making him cough up the food he was eating, 'good to see you!'

'Uh, Rupert?' Nikki looked at Emmett confused.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forget said Tom, slapping his forehead, 'Doy! He glanced at Nikki's confused face, and pulled a chair up to the table, sitting down for the long haul. 'Well, after the incident back home in Florida, Rupert, sorry Emmett, changed his name, he doesn't really like people to know.'

'Incident?' Nikki looked puzzled.

'Oh. He hasn't told you, well maybe I should just let him tell you this one when he feels ready.' Rosalie tapped the girl to the left of me on the back.

'Time to go Livvi, it's your turn. You know what to do.' Livvi grinned evilly and walked through the door to the restaurant.

'Rupert!' she exclaimed, 'Tom! So good to see you here I'll just pull up a chair shall I?'

'Uh, Livvi, remember he's Emmett now. We wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his pretty girlfriend now would we?' said Tom, smiling kindly at Nikki. Nikki was sat there with her mouth hanging open like a fish.

'Okay, Rachel, you're up!' exclaimed Rosalie rubbing her hands together, this was the best part. The other girl walked through the restaurant door and upon spotting Emmett ran over, kissed him on the cheek and promptly sat on his lap.

'Rupert, Tom, Livvi, good to see you, but who's this?' she indicated Nikki, 'I don't think I recognize her.' Emmett grimaced and said weakly.

'This is Nikki, she's a... um... friend.'

'Just a friend?' Nikki looked hurt.

'Well of course you're just a friend sweetie' Rachel said. 'I mean Rupert's gay, did you expect to be more than that?' At this everyone outside burst out laughing.

'Gay?' Nikki looked incredulous. 'What... but...' Rachel cut her off.

'Well, I'm sure he's told you about the incident in Florida. You know the one where he tried to seduce his _male _teacher and ended up getting expelled.' Yes, I knew my cue. It was finally my turn. I sauntered through the door casually, waving as I spotted the group of friends.

'Hey guys, Emmett, Nikki.' I took one look at Nikki's face and then burst out laughing. 'Oh God, you guys, you didn't seriously tell Nikki about Emmett's little problem did you? Oh no, he's going to have to move again.' Suddenly I began to feel queasy again. I could feel the bile rising up in my throat. I didn't have time to run to the bathroom, so I threw up all over Emmett. I grimaced apologetically.

'Well,' Tom said, 'it was nice meeting you Nikki, but I think we'd better get Bella home, Emmett you wanna come?' Emmett nodded enthusiastically grimacing apologetically at Nikki who was looking at him in disgust. I guess there wasn't going to be a second date there then. Tom and Livvi supported me out of the restaurant while Emmett walked out covered in puke. The perfect end to a perfect date.

Crap! Crap! Oh Crap! I stared at the little plastic stick in my hand and the tiny pink cross on it. I was pregnant with Edward's baby. God, Charlie was going to kill me. But worse than that, Edward was going to break up with me. I knew it. It had been three weeks since the prank and I hadn't stopped puking since then. At first I thought it was the stomach flu but this morning I realized that my period was ages late. I knew I was pregnant but I did the test just to be sure.

I turned sideways to look in the mirror. No bump yet. But soon enough there would be and then everyone would know my secret shame. Oh God, Edward. I suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented. I slid down the edge of the bath until I was sitting with my forehead pressed against the cool white enamel. My life was about to be taken away from me. My beautiful boyfriend. All I could feel was a heavy cloak of despair settling over me. I could feel it engulfing me and I didn't have the strength to fight it. I let it black out the painful reality.

I don't know how long it was before I came to again. My eyes opened slowly and I realized I wasn't alone. Crap! The pregnancy test! But it was too late. Alice sat opposite me mirroring my position, the test clutched in her limp hand. I put my head in my hands and began to sob fitfully. After a couple of minutes I felt Alice's slim arm fold around my shoulders and hold me to her, rocking me gently back and forth. She knew me perfectly, knew not to say anything.

It seemed like an age had passed before Alice had finally shifted and whispered,

'Bella?' I just sighed quietly, 'Shall I get Edward over?' I nodded. I wasn't sure I could talk yet without breaking down again. I knew I had to tell Edward as soon as I could though. I guess I could feel hope that upon some amazing miracle he could still love me. In fact, I was beginning to feel that some part of me was happy of the possibility of a tiny Edward cradled in my arms. I smiled inwardly at the little picture. If only Edward could be happy too.

Alice had managed to get me up and sitting on the sofa by the time Edward arrived. I had the pregnancy test in my pocket in case words failed me again. Edward practically sprinted through the door. He had been terribly worried about me all through my sickness and now Alice had worked him up even more which wasn't going to help me stay calm. He sat cross legged by my feel and took my hand in his, stroking it gently.

'What is it, love? What do you need to tell me?' he looked at my tearstained face and wiped away another tear that was rolling down my cheek with one long slender finger.

'I... I'm so sorry I have to tell you this, I really didn't mean for this to happen, but, I... I'm pregnant' I managed to choke out at last; I promptly burst into floods of tears. Edward quickly snatched his hand away from mine. I couldn't bear to look at his face and see his reaction. Slowly, Edward reached his hands out to pry mine gently away from my face. I looked up full of dread. But instead of anger all I saw was worry.

'Bella, perhaps this isn't the best timing for us to become parents, but I had always imagined us having children, just not quite so soon. But we are strong and we love each other more than any two people have ever loved each other, we can do this. But only if you want to. It is your choice entirely. If you would like to get rid of the baby that is entirely up to you.' I listened to his little speech completely awe struck.

'Edward Cullen,' I said after I had finally found my voice, 'how could you even think for one second I could get rid of a baby that was half you. I couldn't even dream of it. I was never going to give the baby away or get rid of it. I was just afraid that you would never want to speak to me again.' At this I broke down into more sobs. Edward pulled me off the sofa and into his arms.

'Bella, my love, do you not know me one bit? If you are happy to have our baby, then I am ecstatic. In fact, he pushed me away and I sobbed harder. I looked up at him, hurt at this small rejection. But what I saw shocked me into silence. He had got down onto one knee and was holding my left hand in his. 'Isabella Marie Swan,' he said softly, 'will you marry me?'

I threw myself into his arms and gasped out a yes. 'I don't have a ring,' he smiled apologetically but I'm sure we can make do. He pulled my left hand up and placed a small, chaste kiss on my ring finger. Then he leant over and kissed my stomach. There are no words to describe the utter bliss and perfection of that moment, so I'm not even going to try. I felt like I was going to burst with happiness and satisfaction. I had my fairytale ending. Now, I just had to face the rumors and name calling that I was going to be subjected to at school, and of course the wrath of Charlie and Edward's parents.

I lay in Edward's arms, not wanting to leave this embrace, or interrupt this moment of perfection. But then Edward began to stir.

'Perhaps love,' he said gently, 'it would be a wise idea to tell Charlie, Esme and Carlisle sooner rather than later.' I sighed, I knew he was right, but I couldn't bear to see their disappointed faces. Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me out to his shiny, silver Volvo with me giggling like a small child.

'What do we say first?' I asked, 'that we're getting married or that we're having a baby?' I still couldn't believe that both these facts were true.

'I think perhaps we tell them you're pregnant first, get them used to the idea, Carlisle and Esme at least will be happy that we're also getting married, doing it the right way.'

'Yes,' I murmured, 'I'm not so sure about Charlie though.'

We arrived at the Cullen house at around dinner time. Edward had called ahead asking if we could have a quiet family dinner as Edward and I had an announcement. The first thing I saw when I walked through the door was Alice bouncing up and down in excitement, a huge grin on her face. She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear,

'So he took it well then?' I grasped her hand in mine and whispered back,

'Yes, thank you so much Alice, I am so grateful for your help, I'm sure you will be our baby's favourite auntie!' Alice squeezed my hand reassuringly as Carlisle and Esme entered the room. Time to face the music.

**A/N: I know that was another quite short chapter but they will get longer as the main plot begins hopefully. The next chapter will skip until just before the baby is born and will probably be partly in Edward and partly in Bella's POV. But I would like some reviews before I publish it. Thanks for reading. **


	3. 3 Confusion and Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight; all credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer. However I do own the plot for this story.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the people who have read the first two chapters of my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3: Confusion and Loss**

**BPOV**

**6 Months Later**

It was early in the morning, around 4am I imagine. Edward and I were in bed. I had moved into Carlisle and Esme's house until the baby was born, when Edward and I planned to get married and move into our own house. He was fast asleep, but as usual his arms were wrapped around me and his hands were resting on my stomach, protecting the baby. I was wide awake, unfortunately. The baby was pressing on my bladder. I carefully extracted myself from Edward's arms and padded through to the bathroom, slowly. My hugely pregnant stomach made it hard to move anywhere at speed.

By the time I waddled back again Edward, too, was awake.

'Good morning love,' Edward smiled. He beckoned me back and I curled up against his chest again. 'You know, your due date is tomorrow, and we haven't even talked about names yet.' He whispered to me.

'Well, actually,' I confessed, blushing a little, 'I've had a few thoughts.'

'Oh?' Edward raised his eyebrows, 'what are your ideas?'

'Well, you know I think it's going to be a boy, right?

'Yes,' said Edward, 'of course you also know that I'm certain it's a girl?'

'Yes, but,' I persisted, 'I really wanted to give him a bible name though, so I was thinking, Caleb Edward?' I turned it into a question at the end. Edward remained silent. I squirmed in his arms to face him, so the baby was pressed against him. 'You don't like it?' I pouted.

'No, no, I love it. Who wouldn't?' he stroked my gently. 'I'm just honoured that you would name him after me.' I smiled happily. 'Now, may I suggest a name for a baby girl?'

'Of course,' I replied immediately.

'Well obviously, she'll be the most special little girl in the world. So she's going to need a very special name. So, how about Ebony Isabella?'

'No, no, no, I don't want any interference from my name; I love Ebony, but no Isabella.' I complained.

'Well, love, how is that fair? Caleb will take my name, so Ebony should take yours. It's perfectly logical.' Edward reasoned with me.

'Haven't you ever learnt, Edward, pregnant women are never fair.' I smiled winningly, knowing I could get my way.

'Yes, well, we'll talk about it once you're not pregnant anymore, and then you'll have no reason to be unfair.' I pouted petulantly, but decided not to start an argument.

* * *

'Bella, Bella,' I heard Alice call through the house.

'I'm in here,' I called back. I was sitting in the kitchen eating the delicious breakfast Edward had cooked for me. I had a horrible feeling I knew what was coming. Alice skipped in merrily, with _that_ smile on her face.

'We're going shopping,' she said happily. Edward frowned at her.

'No Alice, Bella is due tomorrow, she should be at home, relaxing.' He scolded her.

'Exactly!' Alice exclaimed. 'She's due tomorrow and she still doesn't have a stroller for the baby or a going home from the hospital outfit for her and the baby!'

I groaned inwardly but gave in.

'Edward it's alright. I'll take my baby bag with me just in case and as long as you stay here, we'll both be close to the hospital. Edward had hardly let me leave the house in the last month; he was so scared that I would go into labour without him. I saw his pained face and knew exactly what was coming.

'Well, why don't I just come with you guys?' he asked hopefully.

'Okay,' Alice said doubtfully, 'but you'll be bored out of your mind.' Edward rolled his eyes.

'Alice, how can you even suggest I wouldn't enjoy spending time with my Bella and buying clothes for _our _baby!' he said indignantly.

Of course Edward got his way and ten minutes later we were all sitting in his Volvo, and he was driving slowly along, unusually for him and explaining all the rules to Alice.

'Okay Alice, you can shop for two hours at the most, or Bella's feet will start to hurt. And you must stop so she can have a bathroom break every thirty minutes. Plus, at the hour mark you must take her to get something to eat.

'Edward, I know!' Alice exclaimed loudly, 'you told me this last time I took Bella shopping, and the time before that, and the time before that.' I sighed and put my feet up on the backseat. I was going to miss being pregnant, having everyone fussing over me all day long. However, I couldn't wait to hold little Caleb Edward in my arms. I wanted him to be all Edward, his tousled bronze hair and emerald green eyes. No interference from plain old me.

'We're here' Alice shouted, breaking me out of my reverie. Whenever we went shopping the volume of Alice's voice increased exponentially and it wouldn't go down again until she had shown everyone in the household all of the items we had purchased. That included showing Emmett the breast pump we had bought. I would never forget his face when he saw that. He thought it was a bong. Priceless.

Edward was right actually, after traipsing round three different mother and baby shops my feet were killing me, not to mention my lower back. Alice had decided we needed several different 'coming home from the hospital' outfits for the baby. Apparently, we needed three for a boy and three for a girl, depending on what color eyes the baby had. I had explained to Alice over and over that nearly all babies had blue eyes when they were born, but she wouldn't listen.

'Alice,' I gasped, completely out of breath, 'can we please go sit down for a second?' I eyed one of the benches on the sidewalk meaningfully.

'But Bella,' she whined, 'you're wasting our shopping time, 'we've only got thirty minutes left.' Edward glared at her.

'Alice, Bella is nine months pregnant, if she wants to sit down, she can. If she wants to dance the conga down the street she can.' He growled, leading me over to the bench and helping lower me down. I smiled at him gratefully. I tuned out as Edward and Alice began to argue about the capabilities of pregnant women.

'Edward,' I said slowly. 'Edward.'

'What about the stroller Edward, huh?' Alice was shouting. 'Don't blame me when you do your back in carrying your child everywhere!'

'Edward' I said louder, panicking. Edward turned a look of bewilderment on his face. 'I think it's time' I said quietly. Edward stood their dumbstruck.

'I think it's time!' I shouted. Suddenly Edward was a whirlwind of action.

'Alice, go start the car, get the baby bag out of the trunk and put it in the front seat.' He said. He grabbed my hand and said, 'Has your water broken yet?'

'No,' I gasped, 'but I'm having contractions.'

'Okay, okay,' he replied, flustered, 'Bella, we're going to have a baby!' he lifted me up and whirled me round before running me in his arms back to the car. I smiled all the way to the hospital, even through the contractions, desperate to meet my little Caleb Edward.

* * *

EPOV

Bella looked exhausted. She had been through so much. But it was all worth it. I held our beautiful little daughter, Ebony Isabella, in my arms. She cooed sweetly. She was the spitting image of Bella. You could already see flecks of her chocolate brown entering Ebony's blue eyes, and her hair was a beautiful mahogany, just like Bella's. I know Bella had wanted little Caleb Edward, but I was certain as soon as she saw our beautiful daughter, she wouldn't mind one bit.

'Bella,' I whispered gently, 'I know you're exhausted, my love, but would you like to hold little Ebony before you sleep?'

'Ebony,' she whispered, 'no Caleb?'

'No, we've got a little daughter, but she's perfection' I said happily. I placed her gently into the cradle of Bella's arms. Bella looked down at her and smiled, but there was something in her eyes, that I couldn't place.

'Edward, she's beautiful,' Bella said, 'but I'm exhausted, can you put her in the crib for me?' I lifted her out of Bella's arms and took her out of the room to go show Alice and the rest of the family. I was concerned. There was something about Bella's voice that wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked into the waiting room and Alice, Esme and Rosalie immediately leaped to their feet.

'Oh, is this my little grandson?' Esme cooed pulling back Ebony's swaddling to see her perfect face.

'Granddaughter actually,' I smiled, 'Esme, meet Ebony Isabella Cullen. Would you like to hold her?'

'Would I?' she exclaimed eagerly, almost snatching her out of my arms. The rest of the family laughed and gathered around Esme and I. They were all completely entranced by little Ebony. After a while she began to get fussy and I had to tear her away from Rosalie who was holding her currently.

'I'd better get her back to Bella's room, if she wakes up she'll be wondering where we both are.' I said. Esme looked crestfallen at having to leave her new granddaughter so soon.

'Don't worry Esme. Bella and Ebony will be home before you know it. The doctor said they can leave tomorrow morning once Bella has rested up a bit.' Esme smiled gratefully at me and they all traipsed out of the maternity ward. I walked Ebony back to Bella's room. I sat in the chair in the corner of the room and sang her softly to sleep with the lullaby Bella and I had composed for her while Bella was pregnant.

'We're home!' I called to the family. I smiled at Bella, who smiled weakly back at me. There was still something not quite right with her, I could tell. I'm sure she was just tired from Ebony's long birth though. She'd be alright in a few days. I held Ebony in her little car seat and her diaper bag on the other arm.

'Edward,' Bella said quietly, 'I'm ever so tired. Would you mind terribly if I just went and got some more sleep while the family say hello to her.' She indicated sleeping Ebony.

'Oh, of course Bella, you must be shattered. Would you like me to wake you for dinner?' She shook her head before disappearing up the grand staircase. Esme, who was walking through the door, cast a worried glance up at her before breaking out in a beatific smile upon seeing little Ebony.

'Here's my favourite granddaughter!' she exclaimed, unbuckling Ebony from her car seat, which Alice had picked out, of course.

'Esme, could I possibly ask you to take care of Ebony for a while, I need to go speak to Bella.' I asked.

'Of course. Bella will be fine Edward. Don't worry. She just needs a little time to get used to being a mother. She'll come around.' Esme reassured me, laying a hand on my shoulder, while the other cradled Ebony.

'Bella,' I whispered, 'honey, are you awake?'

'Mmmm,' she sighed. 'Come here, Edward.' I climbed onto the bed and wrapped her in my arms, but she felt stiff and uncomfortable. Not my usual soft, warm, loving Bella. But Esme was probably right; it must be hard to adjust to becoming a mother, especially when you're only seventeen.

'Ebony's downstairs with the family, I thought maybe we could have a bit of time just the two of us. What do you think?'

'Yeah, I guess,' Bella seemed hesitant. 'I just, could we not do that tomorrow? I'm just so so tired. The birth really took it out of me.' She smiled that half smile that didn't really reach her eyes again.

'Okay love,' I smiled resignedly, 'I'll go and spend some time with our daughter.'

I was sitting on the couch feeding little Ebony her bottle. Bella had said she didn't feel up to breast feeding so we'd decided just to use formula. I was very surprised by this, it was very un-Bella like but I would do anything to make her happy, she just seemed so down lately. She hadn't connected with Ebony at all and I didn't know what to do. Bella was out visiting her father. She hadn't wanted to take Ebony to see him yet. He hadn't reacted well to finding out she was pregnant so she thought it best to keep her away from him for a while. I wasn't sure. I thought maybe seeing his beautiful granddaughter would help Charlie get over it, but Bella was adamant. And as usual I was a sucker to her pleading.

Suddenly, 'Edward!' Esme called, panic sounding in her voice. I jumped up immediately careful to support Ebony's floppy head. I bounded up the stairs; Esme's voice was coming from Bella's and my room. Could something have happened to Bella? Esme was standing in the middle of the room, her hand tightly clasped around something. The room was in complete disarray, my clothes were strewn all over the floor and all the dresser drawers were open. I laid Ebony gently down in her crib and dashed over to Esme. She slowly opened her hand, her fingers uncurling one at a time. Lying in her palm was Bella's wedding ring.


	4. 4 Reminds Me of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer. However I do own the plot for this story.**

**A/N: This chapter is in reference to the Van Morrison song Reminds Me of You. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you all like it (if I still have any readers left). Please rate and review.**

**Chapter 4: Reminds Me of You**

EPOV

Bella was gone.

"Edward, Edward, please, Ebony needs you, it's time for her feed", Alice's voice rang through my stupor. Blindly, blankly, I reached my arms out for my baby daughter. Alice handed Ebony softly to me; the warmth of her tiny soft body shocked my cold skin. I could feel her heartbeat under my palm, but I couldn't look at her. I knew that all I would see was Bella's eyes, Bella's small, soft lips, and Bella's mahogany hair. I shoved her back toward Alice.

"You feed her," I challenged, although I knew there was no emotion in my voice to convey my desperate anger, the consuming, deathly sadness that stopped me from being able to look at my daughter.

"Edward, Ebony needs you. You're her father," Alice implored. All I wanted was silence; I couldn't bear the thought of anyone mentioning Bella. I slowly shook my head. "Edward, Bella's gone, but you can't let go of your daughter." It was too much.

"FUCK ALICE, DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE FUCKING REMINDS ME OF HER TOO MUCH, EVERY TIME I FUCKING LOOK AT HER, ALL I SEE IS BELLA. I CAN'T TAKE IT, just take her away." My energy was spent, I couldn't look at Alice. I could hear her sobs as she slowly turned away and walked out of the room. I couldn't feel guilt though; I couldn't feel anything except love for Bella. I fell onto the bed and curled myself into a ball, anything to make the pain go away, to stop the searing knife edge from cutting me into a million pieces. I was a shell, splattered nerve and cortex, blood frozen in my veins, no blood in my heart. Everything stopped.

4 Months Later: ESME POV

I softly stroked Ebony's beautiful mahogany hair, she was almost asleep. Just as she drifted off I heard a dull creak on the stairway. I looked up from my seat on the sofa and saw Edward walking down the stairs. He caught sight of me. I didn't expect him to smile; he hadn't smiled once since Bella left. His lifeless eyes drifted downwards and saw Ebony cradled in my arms. Immediately, he turned round and began to walk back up the stairs.

"Edward," I called softly, careful not to wake my granddaughter. Edward turned warily around again. "Are you going back upstairs? Could you take Ebony to her crib for me?" Edward held his chin up, as if he was trying not to cry. He softly shook his head. I knew the look on his face. He couldn't trust himself to speak without crying. It broke my heart that his daughter had that effect on him. It broke my heart that I couldn't mend my son's. He was living a half life. He ate and he slept, but there was no life there. It was like Bella had taken his spirit with her when she left. But I couldn't hate her. No matter how hard I tried, Bella was like a daughter to me, I couldn't understand her motives, but I could still love her. I just hoped that my love was strong enough to guide her back home.

I broke out of my reverie and looked back at the stairs, but Edward was gone. I sighed, but slowly got up and took Ebony up the stairs and laid her down in her crib. I tucked her apple green blanket over her and stroked her soft, baby face before going back downstairs. I had never thought that I would be caring for another baby at this point in my life. I had tried everything to get Edward to connect with Ebony, but he couldn't even look at her. She was five months old now and her father hadn't even held her since she was born. I couldn't help but feel that she needed more love. Of course, everybody else in the family: Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all loved her to the ends of the earth, but it wasn't the same. She needed a mother and a father.

ROSALIE POV

"It's time for dinner," I heard Esme call up the grand staircase. Emmett and I were in our room. He was reading a football magazine; I leant over and saw him admiring this season's football strip.

"You know what would be really sexy?" I purred. Emmett turned an inquiring gaze on me. "If you wore your football strip to bed tonight." Emmett let out a chuckle and stroked my chin with his lips. I flicked my tongue against his until he gasped. "Not now," I reprimanded, "It's dinner time." I leapt of the bed with a quick smirk at Emmett before sashaying my way towards the door.

"Rosie! No fair!" he cried after me. I grinned. It had taken Emmett a few weeks to get back to his normal self after Bella left. I knew he thought of her as a baby sister, as did we all. Personally, I couldn't understand how Bella could leave. Ebony was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on. She had Bella's thick dark hair, and her original ice blue eyes had turned into the same shade of dazzling green as Edward's. The same shade as Edward's used to be, I should say. The life had gone out of them now. They didn't sparkle the way they used to.

I entered the dining room, with Emmett close on my heels. We took our usual places and clasped our hands together ready to say grace. As usual Carlisle led,

"Dear Lord. We ask you to bless us as we eat, bless this food and bless the hands that prepared it. We also ask you to please bring Bella back to us."

"Amen," we all chorused after him. We had just begun to eat, when Ebony's cry rang over the baby monitor that Esme had on the sideboard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch at the sound.

"I'll get her," I said, scraping my chair back. When I returned, Edward was gone. I was expecting it, but it still hurt me that he couldn't be in the same room as Ebony. I grabbed her bottle from the kitchen and walked back into the dining room. Just as I was taking my seat the doorbell rang. "I'm up, I'll get it," I said, "You guys finish your meals." I was curious as to who would be ringing our bell at 8pm in the pouring rain. I rocked Ebony as I walked towards the door. I opened it with one hand, holding Ebony in the other, but I wasn't prepared for who I would see on the other side.

Stood there in the pouring rain was Bella. But it wasn't the Bella who had left four months ago. Her beautiful mane of hair had been raggedly cut into a scraggly bob. Her frame was emaciated; she had virtually no fat left on her body. Her eyes were haunted, the same flat dull texture that Edward's had. And worst of all were the cuts and bruises that seemed to cover every inch of her skin. Her left eye was black and blue, swollen closed. Her cheek was swollen and a large cut scored the length of her cheekbone. Her right arm dangled at a scary angle, it looked broken, and her neck had angry red handprints around it.

"Is that her?" Bella's raspy voice sent a shock down my spine. "Is that my daughter?" Bella reached her frail arms towards Ebony, and I drew her protectively towards my breast. I couldn't speak, but Bella's terrible appearance made the mothering instinct in me cautious. Even though Ebony wasn't mine I wasn't inclined to hand her to this broken creature before me.

"Rosalie. Rosalie, who is it?" I heard Carlisle's voice drawing up behind me. I heard his gasp as he took in the girl standing before me.

"Bella?" he said, "Bella?" Suddenly Bella fell to the floor. I gasped in shock. Immediately, Carlisle's medical training kicked in. "Rosalie! Get Jasper and Emmett!" he urged. I stood there, dumbfounded, unable to move. "Rosalie, now!" he yelled. I was shocked into action. I ran back to the dining room. "Jasper, Emmett! Carlisle needs you, it's Bella." I said. Jasper and Emmett jumped from their seats and ran towards the front door. I collapsed in my seat, as Ebony began to softly whimper.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't written since February, so I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Please please please rate and review. It gives me inspiration to write. **


	5. 5 Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer. However I do own the plot for this story.**

**A/N: I'm quite busy at the moment so chapters will be quite short, but hopefully much more frequent than they have been recently. I've noticed that I've had a lot of hits for the last chapter but no reviews. Please, even if you don't like the story I'd still like to hear your opinion. It's what keeps me wanting to write. Thank you.**

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

EPOV

My hand shook as it rested on the door handle of the guest room. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pluck up the courage to turn it. I would reach forward but then a stabbing pain would touch my heart and I would withdraw my hand again. I didn't know if… I couldn't say her name… would be here to stay or whether if I let myself see her she would run again. I didn't think I could handle it a second time. I sighed. I let myself slide down the back of the door until I was sitting with my head in my hands.

"Edward?" I heard a weak, raspy voice through the door, "Edward, is that you?" Standing up, I firmly grabbed the handle before I could change my mind and pushed the door open. It banged hollowly against the wall; Bella cowered back from her place in the bed at the sound of the hollow crash. She began to sob dryly. Battling with my brain, my heart ached for her. I gave into it quickly and ran to the bed, wrapping her thin, broken frame in my arms. She leant into my arms and pushed her head into the crook of my neck. I felt her hot tears on my shoulder blade and began to stroke her hair gently. "Edward, I'm sorry," she cried.

"Shh, shh, Bella," I soothed, "You're alright now." Bella slowly began to quieten. A gentle silence enveloped the room as I explored Bella's ravaged face. "What happened?" I whispered, "Who did this to you?" Bella buried her head deeper into my neck and mumbled something incoherent. I drew away from her, and looked into her eyes.

"I...I can't tell you, Edward," she whispered, her beautiful eyes pooling with tears. It broke my heart to see her damaged, to see her in pain. I swore to myself then and there, that one day I would find out who damaged my beautiful Bella, and I would get revenge on them. I returned her worried look with a gentle kiss, careful not to put any pressure on her bruised and swollen lips. I knew I should have been angry, I should have been furious at her for leaving but I couldn't be. All I could feel was relief that she was back. I could once more look into that precious and devastatingly beautiful face and feel complete, know that everything I would ever need was right there in the body of that one living, breathing person. It was like a light had turned on. Just seeing her, even broken as she was, warmed my entire body. I felt light and fuzzy and ecstatically happy. The one thing dampening my spirits was her battered appearance.

"Edward?" Her weak voice brought me out of my head. "I'm so sorry for leaving. You need to know; I never stopped loving you, it broke my heart to leave, but I was overwhelmed. I was so scared of losing everything that I thought it would be easier if I left. Then I would never know the pain I caused you. But when I left, I didn't realize that my every waking moment would be taken up with longing for you. It was like there was a gaping, jagged hole in me, and every time I thought your name a little more of me was cut away. I had to come back, I had to see you. And words cannot describe how devastatingly sorry I am for the pain I caused you." At this, her voice broke and tears streamed down her face. I didn't say anything, just drew her back into my body, comforting her with actions rather than words. There were no words to describe how much I loved her in that moment. She looked up at me once more. "Could I… could I see her?" her voice wavered with self-doubt and her delicate face looked scared. She should have known I could never refuse her anything.

"Of course, how could you even ask? She's your daughter." A timid smile crossed her bruised lips.

"How is she?" Bella asked. It hurt me to tell her but I replied with the truth,

"I don't know." Bella looked at me, puzzled. "After you left, I couldn't look at her. All I saw was you, and it cut me open. She… she's been raised by Rosalie and Esme." Bella's face immediately contorted into furious anger.

"Edward, how could you? Don't you understand? The only reason I could justify leaving was because I knew you loved Ebony more than your own life. I thought you would care for her. I thought you loved her enough that she didn't need a mother. I thought you would count for two parents because _your _love was so fierce that you would never leave her like I did."

"Bella, I couldn't look at her. How was I supposed to care for her and love her as much as she deserved when just looking at her made me break down? How?" Now I was the one sobbing and eventually Bella's furious expression slowly melted into compassion.

"I guess maybe then, it's time for us both to be introduced to our daughter."


End file.
